Gibbet
Gibbet was the eldest of the sisters living in Torcia Tower. Believing herself to be the daughter of Hank Fieron, Gibbet tortured and killed numerous people with the goal of resurrecting her perceived father. She was specifically charged with luring and capturing victims, being the only one of the sisters able to leave the tower. History Early Life At some point, Gibbet woke up in the storage room of Torcia Tower alongside Rack and Maiden, unable to recall anything from her past. She was then told by Beritoad that they were the torture instruments of Hank Fieron, and that they had to torture and kill people to increase Beritoad's power and bring back Hank, their "father". The Torturer Sisters Three The three sisters then began abducting people to torture and kill, with Gibbet, being the only able to leave the tower, being tasked with luring their victims there. She later encountered Lloyd Lowell at Stella's Bar, flirting with him. When Lloyd eventually came to the tower to steal the Pot of Basuzu, Gibbet captured him, torturing him for a month with the help of her sisters. Around a month later, she lured Cynthia Chamberlain and her cousin Ian to the tower, although the plan went awry due to her passing out after being reminded of a mysterious recurring dream she had. When Joshua Herbert, Vivian and Raymond Atwood came to the tower, Gibbet performed her duties before Raymond revealed himself to have wraith powers and fled. She then reported the incident to Beritoad. When Raymond returned to the tower along with Lloyd, Benji Kemp and Stella Townsend, Gibbet made to capture Benji and Stella, eventually succeeding despite initially being scared off by Stella's pet parrot Alvin. A fight later broke out between Raymond and Rack, who was transformed into a giant wolf, ending with the tower being damaged, Lloyd being killed by Maiden, and Raymond, Benji and Stella escaping. With their secret out, Gibbet was forced to find new victims in another town, Mercerie City. Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = Gibbet 1.jpg|Concept art of Gibbet. Gibbet 2.jpg|Concept art of Gibbet. Gibbetcharconcept.png|Gibbet's concept art included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- Clownsistersconcept.png|Concept art of the sisters included in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Devicesconcepts.png|Concept art of Gibbet and her various torture devices Gibbetconcepts.png|Gibbet and Raymond on the latter's mother's concept art Promosketch.png|Gibbet in a concept for a Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- promo Castheightchart.png|Cast height chart |-|Songs = PV4.png|Gibbet's silhouette among her sisters' in "Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" PV5.png|Gibbet's introduction PV15.png|She and her sisters |-|Books = frontcover.png|Gibbet on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- innerfrontcover.png|Gibbet's silhouette on the inner cover bloodysisters.png|Illustration of Gibbet, her sisters, and Beritoad gibbetprofile.png|Gibbet's profile Lloydgibbetstellaillus.png|Gibbet in the novel sistersfinal.png|The sisters encroaching on Lloyd Gibbetillus.png|Gibbet with Cynthia Gibbetrackmaidenraymondillus.png|Gibbet and her sisters confronting Raymond Emeraldback.png|Gibbet and her sisters on the back of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl- Gibbetrabiahprofile.png|Gibbet's profile Sisterstowerillus.png|Gibbet and her sisters in the novel Rabiahgibbetillus.png| Gibbetsistersdrawing.png| ringcover.png|Gibbet on the cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil- Gibbetrackmaidenrabiahprofile.png|Gibbet's profile Gibbetrackmaidenprofile.png|The sister's profile Ringinnercover.png|Gibbet's silhouette on the inner cover of the novel Benjiraymondgibbetrabiahillus.png|Gibbet with Rabiah in the novel Gibbetshockillus.png|Gibbet in shock Gibbetrabiahillus.png|Gibbet observing Rabiah Rackwerewolfillus.png|A monstrous Rack being restrained by Gibbet Maidensistersdrawing.png|Gibbet aside Maiden |-|Manga = Nd2.png|The sisters in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Ndgibbet.png|Gibbet in the manga Ndgibbet2.png| Nd15.png|The sisters introducing themselves Ndsisters.png| Clownback.png|Gibbet on the back cover of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownsisters.png|The sisters in the manga Clowngibbet.png|Gibbet in the manga Gibbetpower.png|Gibbet utilizing her power Clowngibbet2.png| |-|Misc = 5853e339cc8b9e3827cd5e367d86ed9603a67f28.jpg|Gibbet's profile on the Torture Tower blog. SistersShadow.jpg|Gibbet and her sisters on the Torture Tower blog. Sistersbw.png|Gibbet and her sisters on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture- NightmareDream.jpg|Gibbet on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream ClownChapter.jpg|Gibbet on a promotional image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownchapterspread.png|Gibbet on another promotion for Clown Chapter Clownpromo.png|Gibbet in a character slide promotion Vivianjoshuacard.png| Omakesketch.png|Omake sketch Sketchbook.png|Sketch compilation Trivia *Gibbet is able to summon forth her motif weapon, a hanging gibbet. *She is hard to wound and has superhuman strength, much like from The Evillious Chronicles. *Because the Tower of Torture has a rose motif, Gibbet's clothes are shown to have multiple roses on them. *Her clothing is designed to use restrictive harnesses, referencing the cage style of hanging gibbets. References